teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2 Episode 12: The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song The Cat Woman from Channel Six (The next morning in the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith are meditating in their room when they heard the TV playing loudly. In the family room, the TMNM and their allies, along with Christopher’s group, are watching the 1958 film version of “The Blob” while enjoying their pizza) Charmy: Outrageous flick. Tiny: This is part where Blob scarfs up doctor. (Then Cloud and Aerith came in) Aerith: Cloud and I warned you. Cloud: Too much television warps the mind and promotes violence. (The TMNM and their allies clamored in agreement while still having their eyes glued to the TV screen while Cloud groaned a bit in annoyance calmly. Then Christopher’s group turned to Big and Blaze) Christopher: Hey, Blaze, Big? Big and Blaze: Yeah? Christopher: Normally, cats would eat rodents. Ace: Along with terrier dogs. Arturo: How is it possible for a couple of gatos like you and Big to resist killing a couple of rats like Cloud and Aerith? Big: Glad you asked. (Froggy pipes a croak in agreement. Listening to the conversation, Cloud and Aerith smiled softly at the explanation Blaze and Big are talking about) Blaze: Well, when me and Big were normal kittens, we ended up befriending the sewer rats down here. Big: Yeah. We were both born normal stray kittens before our mutation. Blaze: And when Squall and Rinoa became rats by the names of Cloud and Aerith, Big and I used what everyone calls willpower. (The younger heroes got confused) Charmy: Define “Willpower.” Blaze: Willpower is what’s known as to assert yourself from doing things you should or should not do. Like, for example, me and Big’s cat instincts would tell us to kill rats like the cats we are.... Big: But our minds taught us to use that willpower to assert us into restraining that temptation due to us becoming friends to the sewer rats as normal kittens. Ace: And do you still have that resistance? Big and Blaze: (Nods) Yep. Aerith: And Big and Blaze are doing excellent on it. Cloud: So, Aerith and I have nothing to worry about with Big and Blaze’s company, regardless of them being cats. Yuffie: And besides, you and Mom, said so yourselves, that you like both dogs and cats. (Understanding that explanation, the heroes nodded) Charmy: Thanks for explaining that to us. Dingodile: And from watching this movie here, the Blob, unlike Big and Blaze, refuses to stop eat flesh and blood to grow bigger. Cream: Which I totally agree is barbaric. Cheese: (Agreeing) Chao, chao. (In the abandoned building, Loki’s group is testing out a device with their henchmen standing on a pedestal, eating some Chinese takeout) Koala: What’s this thing, Bosses? Ripper: Another toy from Uka-Uka’s group? Eggman: It happens to be a state-of-the-art Matter Transporter. Cortex: With it, we can transmit an object anywhere in the world. Arukenimon: Like what? Cortex: Like sending ten ill-mannered slobs to the city dump. (Then he pushed a button and the Matter Transporter teleported the henchmen to the city dump. After appearing on a pile of garbage, the henchmen, still holding their Chinese takeout food, looked around in confusion) Mummymon: Huh? What's this place? Komodo Joe: Maybe it’s one of those nouvelle cuisine restaurants. Moe: The kind that smells. Pinstripe: (Mumbling while rolling his eyes in annoyance) Oh, brother. (Loudly to the Komodo Brothers) How is this, in any way, a restaurant? (Then a bulldozer’s claw picked up the garbage pile with the henchmen on it and dropped them into a machine’s tunnel, sending the henchmen sliding down towards the sewers) Orbot: I guess they want to make sure you wash before you eat. Pinstripe: (Annoyed) It’s not a restaurant! (Then they landed in the sewers. As they recovered, they suddenly heard screaming from a TV set and went to go look. Back in the sewer lair, our heroes continued to watch the 1958 film version of “The Blob”) Charmy: Oh, boy. Dingodile: Looks like the Blob thankfully won’t be having all those poor people in the theater. Knuckles: Especially with those poor people running out to safety, screaming their heads off. (Unknown to our heroes, the henchmen peeked into the room and saw them) Moe: (Gasps) It’s the Ninja Mobians and their allies! (Hearing him, our heroes noticed them and got surprised) Sonic: Loki’s group’s henchmen! (Then the henchmen threw their food aside and got ready to fight as Arukenimon and Mummymon turned into their beast forms) Koala: We’re gonna turn you guys into Mobian mush! (He punches towards Knuckles and Tikal, but the two dodged, causing Koala to instead punch a nearby wooden table in half. Then our heroes got determined) Vector: Now it’s my turn, stinky breaths. (He pulls his sais out, but Koala punched them out of Vector’s hands) Vector: (Nervously) Uh, beginner’s luck. (With Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo, Christopher, and Ace, they dodged the sword swipes from the Komodo Brothers when Sonic blocked the blades with his katanas. Then he knocked the swords out of the Komodo Brothers’ hands and spindashed them into Pinstripe, who crashed into a wall, and got his nose stuck in a little hole in the wall. With Charmy, Espio, Cream, and Cheese, they faced off against Arukenimon and Mummymon) Charmy: Let’s get it on, spider lady and mummy reject. (He pokes Mummymon’s rear with his stinger, but then in anger, Mummymon swiped his arm at Charmy, only to miss and knock the TV set aside, breaking it, shocking our heroes) Kayla: Oh, no! He’s turned our TV set into a vast wasteland! Tails: You said it, Kayla! Sonic: This time, they’ve gone too far. Heroes: Mobian Power! (Then they lunged at the henchmen and began to beat them down. With Pinstripe, he finally freed his nose by pulling it out with the Komodo Brothers’ help) Pinstripe: We’re coming to help you, guys. (The three charged at them when Snake, Christopher, Charmy, and Yuffie noticed and got up to face them) Snake: Not really, ssssuckersssss. (Christopher then whacked Pinstripe and the Komodo Brothers down with his golf club, making Pinstripe crash into the hole in the wall again, making his nose stuck again) Christopher: Fore! (Back at the building, Loki’s group is working on the Matter Transporter again as a female orange tabby cat approached from behind) Vanitas: I think those idiots have learned their lesson by now! (He chuckles evilly a bit. Then as Eggman was getting ready to work the machine, the cat jumped onto the controls) Eggman: Scat! Get away! (But the cat pushed a few buttons while walking on the controls) Vanitas: No! Look out! (Then the Matter Transporter activated as the cat jumped away) Cortex: Blasted cat! (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes prepared to fight the henchmen some more, with Pinstripe’s nose freed from the wall) Shadow: All right, chumps! (But then the henchmen vanished, much to our heroes’ confusion) Espio: They’ve disappeared. Charmy: Like they were vaporized! (Then Cloud and Aerith returned to the room, unaware of the fight) Cloud: I am pleased you have at last turned down the television. (Then they saw the damage all over) Aerith: What happened? Silver: It’s a long story. (Back at the building, the henchmen reappeared in front of Loki’s group) Koala: (Groans a bit in anger) Why’d you bring us back, Bosses? Moe: Yeah? We were just about to pulverize those furballed Mobians. Komodo Joe: We were close to beating them. Pinstripe: In their lair. (Hearing them say that, Loki’s group got interested) Sephiroth: You found the Mobians’ hiding place? Ripper: (Giggling crazily a bit) We sure did. Myotismon: Quickly. What was the exact location? (The henchmen tried to figure it out) Cubot: Well, let’s see.... Um, first we went this way. Tribot: Then, um.... We went that way. Pinstripe: I think we turned left. Mummymon: Or was it right? Komodo Joe: Or was it down and then up? Moe: (Groans a bit) All those sewers look alike to us. Koala: Or maybe we just went straight ahead, or.... (During this, Loki’s group got annoyed at the henchmen’s stupidity of not remembering) Loki’s group: Silence! Loki: Serves us right for using cheap mutant labor. (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes, Cloud, and Aerith looked at the remains of the TV set) Max: Bummer, man. Charmy: Could you fix it, Tails, guys? Tails: I don’t know. Silver: It looks pretty far gone. Charmy: (Worriedly) You mean we’re gonna miss “The Thing from Another Planet?” Ace: Well, that’s my favorite flick! Shadow: Don’t panic, everyone. Sonic: Maybe Elise and Tai’s groups can help us. (At the surface, Elise’s group is doing a report with a chubby cab driver named Myron Bimbleton with Tai’s group and Seifer helping out) Elise: This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: Allison Oriana.... Spike: Spike.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: Channel Six News. Adagio: Speaking with this year’s winner of the Fat Cabbies Contest, Myron Bimbleton. (They turned to Myron) Twilight Sparkle: Tell us, what is the secret of your success? Myron: Uh, chili burgers and onions. Lots of onions. (He burps) Rainbow Dash: Well, you said a mouthful, Myron. Elise: This is Elise Oriana III.... Allison: Allison Oriana.... Spike: Spike.... Mane Seven: The Mane Seven.... Dazzlings: And the Dazzlings.... Elise’s group: Channel Six News. Pinkie Pie: Back to you, Jeff. (After that’s done, Seifer finished filming) Seifer: Okay. That’s a wrap. Applejack: (Flatly) Really, Seifer? Raindow Dash: (Annoyed) Why must we do these idiotic human interest stories? Seifer: Because the public eats them up. Tai’s group: (Flatly) Right. Elise: (Flatly) With lots of onions. Mimi: And I was never a fan of onions. (Elise and Tai’s groups head over to the back of the news van) Seifer: (Sarcastically) My, aren’t we grumpy. (Then Rainbow Dash’s Mobiancom beeped and she answered) Rainbow Dash: Elise and Tai’s groups here. Elise: What’s up, guys? Tails: (On-screen) We’ve got an emergency and we need your help. Trixie: Now, this sounds like a real story. (In the sewer lair....) Tails: Uh, yeah, right. Omega: There are these gigantic alligators in the sewer, different from Vector. (At the surface....) Matt: Fantastic! Allison: We’ll bring our video camera. Silver: (On-screen) We’d rather you brought a spare TV instead. (Elise and Tai’s group got surprised) Elise and Tai’s group: What? (Later in the sewer lair, Elise and Tai’s groups and even Kara and Roxanne have arrived and already gave a new TV set to our heroes and they are now watching “The Thing from Another Planet”) Aria: You got us over here so you could watch a movie about a bloodthirsty plant monster from another planet? Charmy: Exactly. Roxanne: Awesome flick, isn’t it? Knuckles: Hey, you guys want to hold it down? Vector: You’re drowning out all the sound. (Elise and Tai’s groups then looked around at the damaged room from the fight earlier) TK: But what happened here? Sonata: World War III? Cloud: Not quite. Aerith: There was a fight with ten of Loki’s group’s thugs. Elise and Tai’s groups: Here? Patamon: But how? Rarity: This sewer home of yours is the best-kept secret in the city. Kara: My guess; They must have used some form of Matter Transporter. Cloud: Exactly. (Elise and Tai’s groups got interested) Elise and Tai’s groups: Wow. Elise: That would make some story. Aerith: If we could find Loki’s group’s hideout. Yuffie: And if they had a hideout, it wouldn't be pretty. (Then Joe noticed the Chinese takeout box) Joe: Chinese food? Fluttershy: Don’t tell us that you guys have given up pizza? Starlight: Or better yet, chili dogs and tiramisu. Chris: That’s the henchmen’s actually. Sonic: It’s not bad enough they trashed the place. Amy: But they also left their garbage, which is filthy! (Elise inspected the box) Elise: (Reading) Woo’s Oriental Palace. Tai: What does that mean? Elise: It means it’s a clue. (Then she got determined) Elise: So long, guys. Enjoy your movie, my Mobian friends. (She then left, much to our heroes’ calm concern) Christopher: Hey, Elise can’t go to Woo’s by herself. Knuckles: That place is really bad. Blaze: The food is even worse. Christopher: (Flatly) Eh, that’s not what I meant. Sonic: Anyway, we better follow her. Tai: As for me and Elise’s groups, we gotta get back to our apartment to have lunch when Elise returns. Shadow: (Nods) Understood. (Yuffie, Tiny, Dingodile, and the Mobians go after Elise. Later in front of the Woo’s Oriental Palace restaurant, Elise got a little nervous, but then got determined) Elise: Something tells me I shouldn’t be doing this. But here goes. (She opens the door and saw that the interior is filthier than a slum and most of the customers are sumo wrestlers and most of the employees are sushi chefs) Elise: Yuck! What a dive. (Then she turned to us readers) Elise: I guess I sounded like Rarity, huh? (Then she went up to a chef, who just used a meat cleaver to chop a cabbage) Elise: Excuse me, are you Mr. Woo, the owner? Chef: I am Woo. Who are you? Elise: I’m Elise Oriana III, a TV reporter. (Hearing her say that, Woo, the employees, and the customers looked at her in a suspicious leery way) Woo: Hmm. We do not like nosy reporters. (Elise got a little nervous) Elise: Uh, I’m not that kind of reporter. I’m a restaurant critic. (Then she took a pair of chopsticks from a customer and ate a teriyaki chicken from his plate) Customer 1: Hey! Elise: (Tastes the teriyaki chicken) Mmm. Delicious. (Then the customers and employees resumed their business. Then Elise changed the subject to Woo) Elise: Did you serve ten weird-looking customers in the last hour? They looked like anthro Australian animals, three robots, and two shady people. (Woo thought it over and realizing what she’s talking about, explained away) Woo: I remember them. The animal and robot ones wore Halloween masks. They came from warehouse at end of pier. Elise: Thanks. I’ll recommend this place to my friends. (Then she left. Suddenly, a customer ran up to Woo in anger) Customer 2: Hey, shorty, where’s my won tons? (Then Woo grabbed the customer and threw him at the wall) Woo: (Bowing) All out of won tons. (Later at the pier, Elise found the hideout and, once inside, noticed the Matter Transporter) Elise: This must be the Matter Transporter Kara guessed about. I’d better back this story up with some photos. (Then she started taking pictures of the Matter Transporter when she spotted the cat from earlier jumping onto the controls) Elise: Would you please go, kitty? You’re in my shot. (Then the cat pushed another button and after she goes up to Elise on the pedestal, the energy surrounded Elise and the cat and after it died down, Elise got confused as the cat then walked away) Elise: W-What happened? (Then she started to feel dizzy as the cat left) Elise: I-I feel so whoozy. (Then she noticed her nails have already gotten sharp like a cat’s) Elise: (Gasps in surprise) What’s going on? (She got calmly concerned) Commercial break (Later at Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups’ apartment, Elise returned, still looking concerned at her sharp nails) Elise and Tai’s groups: Elise? (She noticed them and then, to their surprise, they noticed that some cats have surrounded Elise’s feet) Mimi: I had no idea cats are attracted to you. Elise: They’re not. (They go into their apartment with the cats coming in with them) Izzy: It’s a good thing this apartment allows pets. Elise: They’re not my cats. They just followed me home. (She then showed her claws) Elise: And look at my nails. (Elise and Tai’s groups inspected them) Gatomon: They’re like mine. As well as a normal cat’s. Elise: But what a day. (She slumped onto the couch and relaxed herself) Elise: I feel like something the cat dragged in. Allison: Want us to fix you something to eat? Elise: Sure. (Elise and Tai’s groups go into the kitchen towards the fridge. Then Elise suddenly shook a bit and started to talk like a cat) Elise: That seownds good. (She covered her mouth in surprise, much to her and Tai’s groups’ surprise) Kari: Did you just sound like a cat? (Elise uncovered her mouth slowly) Elise: Yes, I just did. (They looked at the cats) Sora: Maybe we should feed these cats first before ourselves. Matt: Good idea. (They pour some milk into a bowl and placed it on the floor near Elise and the cats) Elise: Thanks. (They got surprised even more) Tai: Uh, you okay, Elise? Elise: Never mind meow, Tai. I feel so tired, I can’t believe that I’m talking like a cat. Joe: Maybe we should leave you alone for a while. TK: A little cat nap for you. Matt: (Scoldingly) TK! TK: Sorry. (They prepare to leave Elise alone with they noticed, to their surprise, Elise shaking again and then kneeling down to join the cats in their milk meal. They approach Elise slowly in concern) Palmon: Elise? Allison: Are you sure you’re okay? (Elise ignored them) Tai: Why are you ignoring us? Mimi: It’s rude to ignore. (Elise continued to ignore them. Allison then placed her hand on her shoulder to get her attention) Allison: Elise, what’s wrong with you? (Then, the unexpected; Elise whipped her head at Allison and gave a scary cat-like face, hissing savagely at her and Tai’s groups, shocking them. Then Elise shook her head, snapping out of it and her face returned to normal, as her and Tai’s groups looked in shock and then concern. Even Elise noticed their looks) Allison: Elise? Elise: Did I just...? Hiss at you? Elise and Tai’s groups: (Slowly nods) Uh-huh. (Out on the streets, the Mobians, their allies, and Christopher’s groups are still looking for Elise, with the mutants in their disguises) Knuckles: You know, I’m getting pretty bored with these private eye disguises. Silver: Sorry, fellas. Tails: But our French poodle suits are still at the cleaners. Sonic: Quit griping, guys. Christopher: We’re trying to help Elise. (They spot Woo’s Oriental Palace) Ace: And this is where we’ll find her. (They go inside and all the customers and employees noticed them) Dingodile: Uh-oh. I smell trouble. Tails: You said it. Vector: Can’t smell worse than the food. (Then an employee approached them) Employee 1: Who are you supposed to be, Humphrey Bogus? (Then our disguised heroes acted tough like Humphrey Bogart) Sonic: (Imitating Humphrey Bogart) You hit the nail right in the head, sweetheart. Max: (Imitating Humphrey Bogart) Yeah! Charmy: (Imitating James Cagney) Now, listen here, you mugs. I’m giving the orders around here, see? (Then he realized and giggled a bit in embarrassment) Charmy: (Giggles a bit in embarrassment) All right, so I don’t do Bogart. Employee 2: Enough stalling! You turkeys are about to get plucked. Knuckles: Wrong, bozo! (The mutants removed their disguises) Knuckles: We’re Mobians, not turkeys. (Then a customer got ready to fight them) Customer 3: I’m going to make Mobian stew. (Noticing a nearby bowl of food on the table, Rouge ran up to it) Rouge: This one’s on me, guys. (She high-kicks the table down, knocking some customers down. Then two employees threw some food at our heroes, but they caught them) Vector: Back at you, cabbage heads. (He throws the two cabbages he caught with his sais and knocked the two employees down. Then Shadow threw a chunk of garlic into the air and grabbed Sonic) Shadow: Allow me. Chaos Control! (He then teleported himself and Sonic to the garlic and Sonic chopped the garlic into slices with his katanas and Shadow shot the slices into the other customers and employees’ faces) Charmy: Man, there’s nothing like a furious, fun-filled, food flinging fight! (Then Yuffie turned to us readers and giggles a bit) Yuffie: (Giggles a bit) You try saying that line three times fast. (At the Channel Six building, Elise is preparing herself in front of the vanity mirror in her office while her and Tai’s groups watched in concern) Elise: I’m worried. The way you described meow-why face when I hissed at you.... Agumon: Well, it’s gonna be okay. Twilight Sparkle: Just try to stay calm. (Suddenly, Elise shook again and groaned a bit in pain) Sunset Shimmer: What’s wrong, Elise? (Then Seifer came in, looking impatient) Seifer: One minute to airtime, Elise’s group. (Then Elise turned around savagely and hissed at Seifer with her cat face) Seifer: (Surprised) Whoa! Was it something I said? (But Elise’s face didn't change back this time and she upon noticing that along with her and Tai’s groups, she panicked and yelled at Seifer) Elise: Meow-out! Out! Out! Seifer: (Holding his hands up in defense) Well, there’s no need to get catty. (He leaves. Elise and Tai’s groups then turned to Elise) Izzy: Your face didn’t change back this time, Elise. Tentomon: And we’re getting way too worried about you. Gatomon: First you grew claws, then cats become attracted to you, then you started to talk like a cat, and now you have a cat face. Gomamon: You’re not acting like yourself lately. Elise: I think we should’ve done what we should’ve did before; Call the Meow-obians. (Suddenly, she fell onto all fours like a cat) Elise and Tai’s groups: Elise? Rainbow Dash: What now? Pinkie Pie: Another cat symptom? (Izzy realized something immediately) Izzy: Wait a minute! What happened when you went to look for Loki’s group’s hideout that made you this way? (Realizing what Izzy’s talking about, Elise explained away) Elise: I went to Loki’s group’s hideout to take pictures for a story and help the Meow-obians. Then I saw this meow-chine and.... (She groaned a bit and hugged herself in pain suddenly, like she’s having a heart attack) Elise and Tai’s groups: Elise! (Then Elise started to sweat and then the sweating stopped and her body was completely covered in auburn fur and her ears became pointy like a cat’s, a tail grew from beneath her skirt, and hair mixed with her fur. The transformation has been completed. Then Elise felt the pain leave her transformed body and resumed her explanation) Elise: And meow-why body got zapped by the said meow-chine after a cat pushed some buttons and stood next to meow as it activated. (Realizing, Elise and Tai’s groups turned to each other in concern) Izzy: I think that machine turned you into the cat you are. Elise: Yes. That’s why I meow-ust go back there and reverse what happened to meow. (Then Elise got up on her feet again and was about to head out when Elise and Tai’s groups stopped her) Matt: No way, Elise! We’re not letting you out of this room! Elise: Why? Matt: Figure out why. (Elise realized and smacked her hand into her face in annoyance) Elise: You’re right. I’ll be considered a freak to people. (Noticing an open window, Elise got an idea and turned to her and Tai’s groups) Joe: You’re seriously planning on jumping out the window?! Gatomon: I don’t see why not. (They turned to her) Gatomon: Cats usually sense the ground approaching them when they fall, so then they.... (They realized) Elise and Tai’s groups: Land on their feet! (They go up to the window and Elise jumped out the window. As her and Tai’s groups watched in concern, Elise fell down, down, down from the building towards the ground. Then, as Gatomon pointed out, she thankfully sensed the ground and landed on the ground gracefully without getting hurt like the cat she is, much to Elise and Tai’s groups’ relief) Sora: Thank goodness. (Then Elise called up to her and Tai’s groups) Elise: Don’t worry about meow! (Then she ran off back to the pier’s direction. Concerned for Elise, her and Tai’s groups got determined) Allison: My sister may have turned into a cat, but we need to help her. Applejack: And we need all the help we can get. (Applejack pulled her Mobiancom out and called the Mobians. At Woo’s Oriental Palace, our heroes have finished winning their fight against the customers and employees) Billy: Those kung fu guys turned out to be a bunch of chicken lo meins. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Arturo: Si. With the accent on “Lo,” Billy. (Then they heard the Mobiancom beeped and Sonic answered) Sonic: What’s going on, Elise and Tai’s groups? Applejack: (On-screen) Elise’s in trouble. (At the Channel Six building....) Twilight Sparkle: Meet us at the subway station at 4th and Broadway and we’ll explain everything away. (At Woo’s Oriental Palace....) Shadow: Understood. Rouge: We’re on our way, guys. (They hang up) Sonic: Okay, guys, it’s Mobian time! (They hurry out to meet Elise and Tai’s groups at 4th and Broadway’s subway station. At the building, Elise arrived through the window and checked the Matter Transporter) Elise: I meow-ust remember which buttons the cat touched. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen, with Arukenimon and Mummymon back in their human forms, entered the room, hearing Elise) Loki: Someone is snooping around. (They noticed her) Koala: Hey, you! (Noticing Loki’s group and their henchmen, Elise got determined and pounced on the henchmen, knocking them down) Pinstripe: Hey! Get off...! (He suddenly noticed Elise’s face and gotten smittened) Pinstripe: Oh, uh.... Hey, doll. (Elise then scratched Pinstripe’s face with her claws and ran up to Loki’s group in anger while the henchmen recovered) Pinstripe: (Love-struck) What do you know, that feline’s got fire in her. Komodo Joe: And she’s half animal. Moe: Just like us. (Then Loki’s group and their henchmen recognized Elise from her clothes) Sephiroth: Those clothes.... Myotismon: Miss Oriana III, what are you doing here? (Elise hissed savagely at Loki’s group instead of answering. Then Loki’s group realized something) Eggman: So that’s it. Cortex: You’ve been transmutated with a cat. Vanitas: This should hold you. (He pulls a nearby lever and a cage drops on Elise, trapping her inside it. Elise then struggled to break the bars, but to no avail. Loki’s group then turned to their henchmen) Loki: Get her something to eat. Hunter J: It may calm her down. (Pinstripe realized something) Pinstripe: I’ve got just the thing, Bosses. (He pulls a mouse out and went up to Elise suave-like) Pinstripe: (Suave-like) Hey, pussykitty. Look at what Pinstripe Potoroo brought you for din-din. (Then the mouse bites Pinstripe’s finger, making him drop the mouse and the mouse ran by through the cage, while Elise flatly glared) Elise: (Flatly) Really? A meow-ouse? Vanitas: Pinstripe, you fool! She’s still more female than feline. (Then Sephiroth thought of something) Sephiroth: Hmm. She might not eat a rodent. But perhaps she’ll help us hunt two down. (Elise got concerned. At the subway station on 4th and Broadway, Elise and Tai’s groups waited for our heroes to come when they found them arriving, with the mutants in their disguises) TK: Great timing, guys. Shadow: Okay, we came. Christopher: So what happened to Elise? Mimi: Well, she turned into a mutant cat. Gatomon: And she’s even acting like a cat. TK: Then she jumped out the window and landed like a cat. Christopher: Did she say where she was going to you? TK: Yeah. Mimi: To Loki’s group's hideout. Heroes: Loki’s group's hideout?! Chris: Guys, that’s all we needed to know. Tails: Did she happen to tell you where it is? Mimi: Afraid not. Izzy: But she did take some pictures of the hideout. Pinkie Pie: Maybe they’re still at our apartment. Heroes: The apartment? Sonic: Let’s go there! (They head over to the direction of Elise, Christopher, and Tai’s groups’ apartment. Back at the hideout, Loki’s group and their henchmen are watching Elise still struggling to escape her cage) Loki: Don’t be frightened. We are your friends. Elise: No, you’re not. You’re the enemeow-y. (Then Pinstripe, his scratch marks healed thanks to Vanitas healing it with his Keyblade, with Eggman’s help, locked a collar on Elise’s neck) Pinstripe: Here, pussykitty. A brand new collar. (Once the collar’s on her, Elise struggled to break it off. Mummymon turned to Loki’s group in confusion) Mummymon: (Confused) How come you’re giving her such pretty presents, Bosses? Myotismon: It’s not a present, you cretin. Eggman: The effects of the molecular crossover will only last a short time. Cortex: But with that collar, she will obey our every command forever. (Then Eggman pulled a remote controller out and pushed a button, activating the collar. Elise struggled to fight the control) Loki: And we command you, Miss Oriana III, to hunt down Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough, but bring Aerith Gainsborough to us, alive and unharmed. (Elise then fell under the control) Elise: Yes, Meow-asters. (Then Pinstripe opened the cage, and once out, Elise jumped out the window to do Loki’s group's bidding. In the Central Park Zoo, Elise used her claws to break a tiger free from his pen. Outside Elise, Tai, and Christopher’s groups’ apartment, our heroes went into the alleyway and found the fire escape stairs) Espio: There’s our way in. (They suddenly heard a tiger growl and saw the same tiger Elise freed) Tails: And look what’s down here. (The tiger snarled at them) Commercial break (The tiger approached our heroes slowly, growling still) Tai: That’s not Elise, in case you’re wondering if it’s her. (Blaze, Tiny, Big, Froggy, Tails, and Roxanne then got determined) Tails: You guys start climbing up. Tiny: We’ll handle this. Roxanne: Tigers are, after all, my favorite animals. (Then grabbing a nearby garbage can lid, Tails used it as a shield while wielding his bo stick) Tails: Back, big fellow, back off! (But the tiger knocked Tails down and just when it pounced on him, Sonic, Shadow, and Cosmo teleported next to Tails and the others, grabbed them, and teleported up to the fire escape to safety as the tiger landed on the garbage cans) Tails: That was great, Cosmo, Sonic, and Shadow. Big: Thanks. Sonic: Nothing to it, buds. Cosmo: You’re welcome. Charmy: Just remember; Pizza’s the perfect payback for Sonic, Cosmo, and Shadow. (They go in the apartment through the window and found Elise’s pictures) Izzy: Here they are. It says Loki’s group's hideout is an old warehouse on the dock. And this must be the machine in the picture that turned her into a mutant cat. (They inspect the picture) Tails: That’s a Matter Transporter. Kara: Then I was right. Yuffie: And their hideout isn’t pretty like I thought it wasn’t. (Blaze noticed the same cat in the pictures) Blaze: Now this is weird. That’s the same cat in every picture. Silver: That explains it. Tails: Elise and the cat must’ve gotten their molecules switched. Knuckles: Which means that somewhere out there is a cat trying to choose just the right nail polish for its claws. Sonic: Guys, we’ve got to find Elise. (Then noticing the tiger and even Elise heading off into the sewers through the hole in the street upon hearing the tiger, our heroes got concerned) Yuffie: Those felines might be going after Mom and Dad as we speak! Christopher: And one of those felines is Elise! (Getting determined, Christopher, Yuffie, Blaze, Big, and Froggy jumped down into the alleyway gracefully) Yuffie: We’ll go after them! Blaze: In the meantime, look for the real Elise! (Back in the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith have finished fixing up the room) Aerith: Finally. Cloud: The lair is as it should be. But where are Yuffie, the Mobians, and their allies? Aerith: I have no idea. (Suddenly, they heard a cat meowing and saw a cat approaching them) Aerith: Why is there a cat coming at us? Cloud: I don’t know. (They turned to the cat) Cloud: Shoo! Get out of here! Aerith: Go home! (The cat did what they said and left. Then Cloud and Aerith both sighed a bit in relief. In the sewers, Elise and the tiger were walking when Elise's collar beeped, for Loki’s group is contacting them) Elise: Yes, Meow-asters. I hear you. We meow-ust destroy Cloud Strife and bring Aerith Gainsborough to you. (In the hideout, Loki’s group are watching this on the monitor, and showing this to Uka-Uka’s group through their communicator) Loki: Oh, what delicious irony. Vanitas: Soon they will find Cloud and Aerith and after they tear Cloud to shreds, they’ll bring Aerith to us, alive and unharmed. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen, impressed) Well, Loki’s group. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) You finally did something right. Hunter J: May we remind you, Uka-Uka’s group, it was your transporter that malfunctioned. Demidevimon: (On-screen, mockingly) Oh? And now you’d like us to send a repairman, right? N. Brio: (On-screen, sarcastically) Maybe you’d like us to fix your washing machine, as well. Myotismon: Just the instructions will do for us. Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Alright. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) But we warn you, when we send the Jotundrome, there will be no second chances. Oxide: (On-screen) But it may take a week to send the Jotundrome to Earth, so wait until then. (Then they hung up. In the sewer lair, Cloud and Aerith are meditating in a Zen state in their room. Suddenly, they heard a tiger growling and they see it) Cloud and Aerith: A tiger?! (They then see Elise come in, her claws ready) Cloud: Elise! Aerith: What’s come over you? (Then Blaze’s group came in) Blaze: Loki’s group, that’s what! Christopher: Try and call the others! Aerith: Understood. (She pulled her Mobiancom out. In the alleyway, our heroes are searching for the cat with Elise’s mind) Charmy: (Holding a fish bone) Yoo-hoo! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Vector: Charmy, there’s a million cats in this city, and we’re supposed to find one ordinary stray? (Then a familiar cat emerged from some garbage cans and nuzzled on Allison’s legs) Allison: Hi there, little kitty. Are you my sister? (The cat meowed with a nod and jumped into Silver’s arms. Silver then sensed the cat and realized) Silver: It really is Elise, Allison. Heroes: All right! (Suddenly, Sonic’s Mobiancom beeped) Sonic: The Mobiancom. (He answered) Cloud: (On-screen) Quickly, everyone, we need you. Aerith: (On-screen) Blaze’s group just came to help us...! (Then the tiger’s roar was heard and they quickly hung up) Sonic: Masters? Come in, Masters! Shadow: Blaze’s group, Cloud, and Aerith need our help. (They hurry to the sewers. In the sewer lair, Blaze’s group, Cloud, and Aerith are trying to keep the tiger back as Elise watched) Cloud: Back! Back, I say! Blaze: We’re warning you! (But the tiger swiped the Buster Sword and Guard Stick aside with its paw) Yuffie: Stay away! Elise: It’s because of Loki’s group, I led them here. Meow-aster Loki and his group sent us to destroy you, Cloud Strife, and capture Aerith Gainsborough, alive and unharmeowed. Christopher: We will not fight you, Elise! Cloud: That’s right. Elise: That will not stop meow. (Then remembering the willpower lesson Blaze and Big told him and our heroes earlier, Christopher turned to Big and Blaze) Christopher: Remember your willpower lesson from earlier? (Realizing, Blaze and Big got it) Big: Got it. (Froggy croaks in agreement) Blaze: We’ll handle this. (Blaze and Big then bravely approached Elise) Big: Elise, listen to us. Blaze: None of us know what Loki’s group have done to you, but you are still our friend. Christopher: And the Mobians and our allies’ friend. (Elise suddenly snapped out of the control for a brief moment upon hearing them say that) Elise: Meow-obians and our allies? Blaze’s group, Cloud, and Aerith: Yes. Yuffie: We care deeply for one another. (Suddenly, the collar placed Elise under its control again) Elise: No! That was in the past. (She got closer to Cloud) Elise: Say farewell, Meow-aster Cloud Strife. (Then our heroes arrived just when Elise was about to attack Cloud, and Silver is holding the cat) Sonic: Elise, no! It’s us! The Ninja Mobians. (Elise suddenly snapped out of the collar’s control again) Elise: Ninja Meow-obians.... Meow-why friends. Tails: Yeah. Blaze: And Cloud here is our sensei, remember? Elise: Yes. also meow-why friend. (Suddenly, the collar placed her under the control again) Elise: No! Lies! (Noticing the collar, Tails, Christopher, Big, and Blaze realized) Tails: It’s that collar! Big: It’s controlling her thoughts! (Froggy croaks in agreement) Elise: Meow-ust kill all of you, except Aerith Gainsborough! Loki’s group commeow-ands it! (Cloud and Aerith ran, but Elise caught Cloud by his tail) Charmy: Holy cat! She’s gone totally nutsoid! (Blaze and Big got determined) Blaze: I’ll take care of this. Big: You and me both. (They charge at Elise and Cloud as Elise released her grip on Cloud’s tail and pinned him down) Silver: Blaze, Big, don’t! Tails: What’re you both doing now?! (Blaze and Big tackled Elise off Cloud and pinned her down) Blaze: Elise! I told Christopher’s group about this, so listen! Big: If you really are our friend, garner enough willpower inside of you! (Elise snapped out of the control) Elise: Willpower? Big: Yes. Blaze: Big and I have our own willpower that helps us keep ourselves in control from killing rats, especially Cloud and Aerith, since we were normal stray kittens. (Getting what Big and Blaze are telling her, Elise got determined) Elise: You’re right! (She grabs the collar and starts pulling on it) Elise: Big, Blaze, help meow get this off! Big and Blaze: Got it! (After Elise moved her hands, Big then used a fishhook from his fishing pole to unlock the collar and it fell off Elise’s neck. Then after getting off of Elise along with Big, Blaze grabbed the collar, threw it the air, and with her pyrokinetic claws, destroyed it) Silver: Excellent work, Big and Blaze! Big: No problem. Blaze: That willpower lesson was worth it. Sonic: And so much for Loki’s group’s thought control. Kara: Good to have you back, Elise. (Then the cat they found jumped out of Silver’s arms and happily went up to Elise, who then picked her up) Elise: You found the cat that meow-erged with meow. Shadow: We did. (Suddenly, they heard the tiger growling and saw it was still in the sewer lair) Knuckles: Uh-oh. We’re not out of the jungle, yet. Tails: And this one’s not wearing a collar. Charmy: Chill out, guys. Roxanne: This one’s on me, Charmy, and Tiny. Tiny: No worries. (Then after Charmy pulled out a wind-up mouse toy, Roxanne wound it up and the toy lured the tiger into a cage, which Vector and Joe closed and then Tiny locked it) Tiny, Joe, and Vector: Got you! Silver: That ought to hold the tiger until we can notify the zoo at the surface. Shadow: (Impressed) Boy, Charmy, you and your dumb toys. Charmy: Like I always say; Never look a gift mouse in the mouth. (Our heroes groaned a bit in annoyance. In the hideout, Loki’s group and their henchmen discovered about Elise being freed from the control) Loki: Blast it! Sephiroth: Our control over Elise Oriana III’s thought waves have been terminated. (Then our heroes barged in and after Yuffie blinded Loki’s group and their henchmen with smoke grenades, our heroes quickly got Elise and the cat on the Matter Transporter and Tails quickly activated it, and the Matter Transporter blasted an energy on Elise and the cat again, and when the energy vanished, Elise is back as a human again and the cat then jumped into her arms happily) Elise: I’m human again! Thanks! Heroes: Don’t mention it! (Then noticing a mouse, Charmy and Elise smirked playfully and Elise grabbed the mouse and handed it to Pinstripe) Elise: Here, Pinstripe. A little present. (Then she, still holding the cat, and our heroes got out through the window and got away. Finally, Vanitas used his Keyblade’s wind magic to blow away the smoke and Loki’s group and their henchmen noticed that our heroes are gone) Hunter J: Blast it! Those meddlers got away again! Pinstripe: So, now what do I do with this mouse? (Then the mouse bites Pinstripe’s finger again and again, it ran off upon falling to the floor) Pinstripe: (Mumbling) Stupid mouse biting my finger again. (Then Koala chased after the mouse towards the Matter Transporter) Koala: Don’t sweat it. I’ll get the little pest. (Loki’s group tried to shout to Koala to stop him) Vanitas: No, you idiot, don’t! (But too late, Koala punched the Matter Transporter, missing the mouse and then, after the mouse ran off again, Koala backed off as the Matter Transporter crackled a bit) Koala: Uh-oh. I think we broke it. Pinstripe: What do you mean “We,” Macho Bear? (Loki’s group and their henchmen then ran out of the hideout) Myotismon: Hurry, you cretins. Get out of here! (Then the Matter Transporter exploded inside the building as Loki’s group and their henchmen glared angrily at this) Loki: We’ll get you Mobians yet, if it’s the last thing we do by next week! (Back in the sewer lair, our heroes are celebrating Elise’s return to being a human again) Tails: Well, Elise, how’s it feel to be a human again? Elise: Well, my nails, now normal again, are a little ruined from using them as claws before, but other than that, it feels good. Christopher: Good. That’s what matters. Knuckles: Glad to see Elise being a normal human woman, all right. Chris: And what I’m glad is that the zoo was able to take their tiger back to where it belongs. Blaze: And whatever happened to the cat that turned Elise into one? (Our heroes smiled playfully, and Blaze realized) Blaze: It’s adopted? Elise and Allison: By us. (They show the cat and Blaze looked at her name tag) Blaze: You named her Princess? Charmy: And that cat’s a girl? Elise and Allison: Yep! Allison: Because she’s like a princess. Elise: And loves being pampered like one. (Princess meowed happily in agreement. They all laugh a bit and then resume their pizza meal) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies Category:Season 2 Episodes